Castle Shuffle Challenge
by BlackPuma137
Summary: The iPod Shuffle Challenge. "It had been fun, they said. It couldn't work, right? They reasoned. They were wrong.But they didn't want to admit it."


**Castle iPod Shuffle Challenge**

_Author's Note: You know, the ten songs shuffle challenge (which I failed, but I thought I might as well share). These are mostly set after the end of the season that's before the current season—so that would be season two? I still find it hard to believe we're on season three! If you have any questions about which is set where, you can always review/message me. _

**Total Eclipse of the Heart, by the Glee cast**

If she was honest with herself (a rare occasion), Kate was tired of denying it. She needed him. She liked him—no, she loved him.

Every now and then Kate would be lying in bed, looking up at the ceiling…wishing Castle was there. She would shake her head, chatise herself…but always she turned back to him. She didn't know what to do around him, didn't know how to respond to his teasing taunts, didn't know how to tell him…tell him she loved him.

And now she would never get the chance.

**You Make Me Smile, by Blue October**

The sun streamed in through the car window. Castle flinched. Why was the sun shining?

He was hypnotized by his ex, for those few moments. For those few moments. Then it was like Kate's expression was a splash of cold water, bringing him back down to reality.

He sighed. He only wanted to reverse it all…instead of introducing his wife, leaning forward to kiss Kate, showing her his passion…letting him grasp her waist, learn how her body curved, love her. He just wanted to love her. She made him smile, after all.

"Honey, you okay?"

No, he thought. I don't want you. I want Kate. "Yeah, of course."

**Willing To Try, by Bo Bice**

She'd said goodbye to the others, got mechanically into the car. She sat there for the longest time, her keys in the ignition, the air conditioning giving her goosebumps.

Eventually, she started the car, drove around…After a half hour, she found herself at the airport. She checked her watch. She still had time! She parked the car, ran into the airport, shouted his name. She saw him spin around, find her in the crowd, and he ran toward her, picking her up, leaning down…kissing her. She melted as his tongue softly caressed her mouth, and she rose up, searching for more, breathing in his delicious scent. Oh yes, she wanted more. But suddenly someone was yelling at Kate. She pulled apart, found herself staring at his ex—

"Kate! Honey, wake up!"

Kate opened her eyes—and found herself looking into Lanie's. "I was willing to try, Lanie. I was," she whispered.

"I know honey, I know. Come on, let's get you home."  
Kate let herself be pulled up and out. As she walked away, she glanced back at the car where she'd fallen asleep.

I was willing to try, she thought. I was willing to try.

**Love Generation, by Estudio Miami Ritmo**

"Football?"

"No, Castle."

"Soccer?"

"Same thing, Castle."

"Ohh, very European are we? Okay, American football?"

"No, Castle."

"Rugby?"

"It's practically the same. No, Castle."

"Baseball?"

"Boring."

"I'm offended, Beckett! It's America's favorite pastime!"

"It's a drag to watch."

Castle pouted. "I didn't know you were this European."

Beckett sighed. She hated being cross-examed. "Or just logical."

"Hmmm…interesting."

She knew better to hope that he'd stay quiet. "Hockey?" Yup, she was right.

"No, Castle."

But he saw the hesitation in here eyes. His eyes narrowed. "Which team?"

Kate found herself answering before she could stop herself. "Rangers."

"Very loyal, aren't we?" Castle taunted, then, mercifully, shut up. She grinned, then almost groaned when he turned thoughtful. Great. Now he was up to something.

**Hot, by Avril Lavigne**

Oof. Manuvering in the supply closet was harder than orignally thought.

But they didn't want to stop.

Oof. Now they were past that crucial point.

But then maybe they were past that crucial point a while ago? Kate didn't know. Kate didn't want to know anything, except for what was happening now.

What _was_ happening now?

She was too intoxicated to know. Too intoxicated. There was too much, she realized. Too much Rick.

But she couldn't care. Not now.

Actually, she thought, there wasn't enough of Rick.

So instead of letting Rick finish opening those pesky buttons on her blouse, she simply ripped it open.

"You know, Kate, that won't be helpful for when we want out," Rick chortled.

"I don't want out. We are not going out," she growled back in response.

And so they back to each other, kissing and biting and enjoying and exploring.

They didn't want to stop.

**Self-Inflicted, by Katy Perry**

It wasn't like he hadn't tried.

It would, after all, be nice to stop suffering from this constant ache in his heart.

And it wasn't like he had tried—he had had two wives, all of whom he actually had no desire to stay with.

He really just couldn't find a way to live without love.

Yet that seemed like an awful way to continue.

And that's the reason why—the reason why he decided to stay with Kate. Even after all the rejections she gave him. Even after all the jokes and sarcasm.

So every time he was tempted to just quit, he asked himself—will I regret leaving the one person who I'll actually like living with? The one person that's real with me?

And he reminded himself—these wounds were self-inflicted.

**Maneater, by Nelly Furtado**

He felt like he was spiraling out of control.

The world was suddenly a kaleidoscope of colors, whirring by soundlessly. There was shapes and colors he wasn't even aware of, all just flying by, spiralling and whizzing and jumping and skipping and...

He was in over his head, it was true. Who knew how many men she had done this to?

It was dangerous, really. It was enough to give him a heart attack, a stroke, a serious interruption of thought.

He needed out.

But he couldn't.

He couldn't stop loving her.

**Better in Time, by Leona Lewis**

It had taken her a while.

Slowly, though, it was working. She built up her shield over the summer.

It had taken her a while.

She was oblivious to anything and everything. She didn't meet with anyone. Didn't talk to Lanie. Didn't do anything but lounge about in the extreme or work in the extreme.

She always did everything in the extreme, you see. She used her armor extremely. She loved extremely, once her armor was eroded down.

But she wasn't loved in return, so she was hurt extremely.

Even though, one night, she realized she deserved another chance. She deserved to smile.

So she built an armor back up.

It had taken her a while.

It was the longest summer in the history of summers. (Even though it felt like a barren winter.)

They were worried about her. They were all worried about her.

But they didn't have to be. She built an armor back up.

It had taken her a while.

But then, it didn't matter. Because it all crumbled back down once she saw him again.

She hoped though.

She hoped she would be better. In time.

**Time to Pretend, by MGMT**

She felt like she was falling over the edge.

But then, this is exactly what love was, wasn't it?  
It was exhilarating, it was like a frozen moment of ecstasy, it was like being a kid again.

It was love.

It didn't occur to her that maybe it would end up wrongly.

After all, this was love.

She was whizzing and skipping and jumping and whirring and whooping and yelling and jeering and shouting and it felt so good.

It had been such a long time; she almost didn't remember it being this good.

Later, though, she realized it was time to pretend.

Because it didn't happen—he went off with someone else.

It was time to pretend.

**Five Year's Time, by Noah and the Whale**

They were both standing at the edge.

They put on friendly faces.

The sun was out. They were both sweating. They were both thirsty.

They wanted to edge toward each other. Drink from each other's presence.

They exchanged those words. Those sacred words.

It had been fun, they said. It couldn't work, right? They reasoned.

They were wrong.

But they didn't want to admit it.

Maybe in five year's time.

Maybe they'd see each other.

Maybe they'd step over the edge. Together.

Maybe they'd fall in love. Together.

Maybe not.

Maybe they'd only pass each other on the street, see each other at a book signing or so.

Maybe they wouldn't notice each other.

Maybe they wouldn't care.

But maybe they didn't want to lie to each other.

But maybe they would step over the edge. Together.

But, for right now, they simply walked away.

In different directions.

Maybe in five year's time.


End file.
